


Riding Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural Dean Winchester
Genre: F/M, Flirty Dean, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Written for Fluff Appreciation Day. Reader can’t deny flirty Dean.





	Riding Baby

“It’s not like baby’s quiet when she’s coming.”

I giggled as I looked up Dean. “That sounded dirty,” I teased.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about the car.” Dean raised his eyebrows at me as he looked me up and down. The green in his eyes darkened and the hint of a sly smile made my breath hitch in my chest.  
  
We stared at each other for a minute, the bunker quiet around us. Dean’s tongue darted out across his bottom lip as his sexy smirk grew into a grin laced with trouble. Dean was pure sex when he looked at me like that. 

Sexual anticipation fluttered down to my core, a little shock waking in my system. I smiled and shook my head at him, pretending I didn’t want him just as bad. Goosebumps met heated flush as Dean bit his lip.

Sam cleared his throat from the table behind us.  
  
“Ummm guys, the tulpa?”  
  
Dean looked over at Sam like he’d forgotten he was there. “Yeah, back to business.”   
  
Dean leaned down, dropping his voice to a low growl so Sam couldn’t hear.   
  
“But after we gank this thing, you and I are going for a drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
